


Sauna

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Howard being Howard, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel try to share an intimate moment but Howard interrupts. Inspired by the one-word prompt 'sauna'.





	Sauna

“Mmm, this one’s good,” Peggy said, waving a half-eaten cube of cheese at Daniel as they sat at the kitchenette’s table. “I think Mr. Jarvis called it Havarti.”

Daniel grasped her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He intentionally overshot the cheese bite, wrapping his lips around her fingers up to the first knuckle, then nipping at her thumb before catching the cheese between his teeth.

She smiled and hummed her approval as her fingers slid out of his mouth.

“Delicious,” he said, his mischievous grin making it clear he wasn’t talking about the cheese.

They both started as Howard sauntered in wearing nothing but a towel, which was slung low on his hips. Too low, Peggy thought, as the trail of dark hair disappeared...

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Howard!”

“What? I was in the sauna.”

“Did you have to come through here?”

“It’s a shortcut,” Howard tossed back. “It’s my house. I’ll go where I want.” He shot them a smirk. “Don’t let me interrupt you two lovebirds.”

As he walked out, Peggy pitched a piece of Havarti, which hit him squarely on the head. She smiled proudly at his fading “Hey!”


End file.
